Moving In With PB
by HVK
Summary: With Jake and Lady's cornpups making the house too small, Finn decides to move out. Bubblegum convinces him to move in with her, as suits her plans to bring him home with her that she's had for years, and brings him home with her at last.


A quickly written one-shot for Tumblr, using my idea of Finn moving out of the tree house so Jake and Lady can start a family. Typically I've used it for Finnceline, but it seemed appropriate to employ it for Fubblegum!

Written before 'Jake The Dad', so if neccesary, consider it an AU.

Disclaimer: I don't own Adventure Time or make profits thereof from it.

* * *

Princess Bonnibel oversaw the labor golems that transported Finn's stuff into the moving beasts personally, and maybe that went a little too close to personal stuff than she normally let herself do, but she didn't care.

Finn kept staring at his tree house, uncharacteristically silent and serious. He didn't cry, but she thought he wanted to. His hands kept clutching at his shirt, wringing the fabric between his small but strong fingers; he didn't seem consciously aware of it.

The poor boy - her poor boy, she thought without pretense - just stared longingly at a tree house that had sheltered him for years, since the death of his parents at too young an age, and was now just too small for Jake and Lady _and_ the cornpups. Finn had outright said that he made things too tough if he was still there.

Princess Bubblegum strode silently past Finn, and she was struck by how young and small he looked. Younger than he looked, and certainly it wasn't fair that he had to live with so much in his life. She thought sadly of her own long-gone days, ages of wandering the world and being alone, and she leaned down enough that her hand could find Finn's her palm squashing wetly against his own, and her fingers moving over his hand and squeezing warmly.

Finn looked up, surprised. She smiled down at him, her lips a strikingly dark shade of pink that was nearly red, and as though she'd planned this out beforehand (indeed, years in advance) she leaned down more, her mouth moving through his hair and coming home on his forehead through the thickness of his bangs.

Her kiss was a barely heard sound over the noise of things being moved and the clamor of the cornpups, but Finn squealed softly.

Her arms went around his shoulders, and he was so small compared to her that she picked him up without any effort at all. He hugged her back, tight and pleading, like he was drowning and she was the only thing that could save him. Bubblegum squeezed him even tighter. "It'll be okay," she promised.

Finn blinked away small tears glistening wetly, and not daring to stop hugging her, buried his face into his shoulder and dragged his face around. She giggled slightly, hugging him more. He sniffled a little; just once, barely a sound at all, but she heard it quite well.

Bubblegum smiled again; it felt like a very serious thing, Finn letting down his defenses in front of her, all for her. Finn's beloved Princess.

She hugged him again, tighter and harder and almost jealously, at the very thought of it.

Bubblegum turned around to see the last of the labor golems, great hulking bits of living magic infused into humanoid brutes of root and stone and soil, obedient to their maker and not even slightly sentient at all. (She enjoyed crafting sapient beings for the sake of creation, making living things for no other purpose than that they ought to be and deserved to live, but she disliked making them to obey her or do her bidding, it felt too Neutral for her tastes.) It carried a massive box, filled with his clothes, and deposited into the waiting mouth of a box-shaped moving beast, and it accepted it with a slight gulp. Finn's box was moved to its stomach, where it would be safe.

Bubblegum kissed Finn again on the head, and gave him another hug. He relaxed against her, legs hanging out as his torso and lower body were pressed firmly against her torso and anterior region (and he giggled bashfully, his body against her breasts like that, and she grinned at how nice it felt), and as she expected there was the telltale sound of stretching behind her. She turned around, Finn still hugging her but more for balance than reassurance, and she smiled as she saw Jake and Lady looking up sadly at her and Finn.

Finn looked down, and his full feminine lips (and Bubblegum thought that now she would have all the time in the world to see how they tasted) spread in a slightly sad smile. "…I'm sorry," He said.

"Bro, _why_?" Jake asked, reduced to his usual size and squatting on his hindquarter. He was sniffling with every other movement, jowls slapping. "What do you got to be sorry about?!"

He stretched out and punched Finn's shoulder, and Bubblegum wasn't sure if he was laughing or crying as he did it. Finn laughed faintly. "Geez, mang, I dunno. Just sorry-ness all around, I guess."

"Yeah, you're looking pretty sorry," Jake joked

Finn snickered. IT was more life than she'd seen in him for a while, and Bubblegum smiled. His bottom started slipping out from over her thick forearm, and she easily readjusted herself to prop him back up again; he squeaked slightly.

Lady noticed this, even curled around her cornpup hybrid babies. They burbled up at Finn, and several of them wiggled their forelegs at Finn. Bubblegum wasn't sure if they were old enough to really be aware of who Finn actually was (she seriously doubted it), but they seemed more attentive than babies were with creatures they didn't know, and she was certain that Jake Jr. was gesturing happily at Finn.

Finn edged to them, forgetting that she was holding him, and Bubblegum obligingly moved closer and leaned down. Finn eagerly reached out his hand into the cornpups, and they snuggled around his hand eagerly. Bubblegum thought that it was for more emotional reasons than just him being warm and she smiled at the thought.

"Bye-bye, guys," Finn said softly, smiling. "I'll come back and visit soon as I can, okay?"

One or two of the cornpups squeaked. Bubblegum wasn't sure what that meant, but it seemed vaguely approving. Finn gave them a few more loving pats, and then she stood up. Finn squeaked too from the sudden change in altitude, and she giggled.

Lady gave Bubblegum a look. The Candy Princess waited for her long-friend to speak, and in her language, Lady Rainicorn said, "Try not to get yourself and Finn into _our_ situation too quickly!"

Jake's eyes bulged. Finn blinked innocently. Bubblegum looked at the darling cornpups, fancied for a moment but human-bubblegum hybrids might look like, and she giggled lewdly. "I make no promises," she said seriously, and she meant it.

Lady giggled. Jake glared at her, giving Finn a protective look, and then he pointed at his eyes and then at Bubblegum, as if to say 'I have my eyes on you!'. Bubblegum just smirked, raising an eyebrow challengingly. She squeezed Finn on the leg, not too far from his bottom, and he gave a startled squeak and giggled, laying his head against her shoulder.

"Get a room, you guys!" Jake said, throwing his arms up in annoyance.

"We did!" Finn said. "It's more of a castle, but.. you know."

"Don't be bragging, bro-ham!" Jake retorted.

Finn snickered. Their respective lady-friends watched warmly as Finn stuck his hand out in a friendly fist. Jake did the same, his arm soundlessly elongating, and their fists met with a gentle tap. Both brothers smiled. "See you later, Jake," Finn said, and this time when he smiled it was pure and honest warmth.

Jake grinned, and pointed at Finn. "We got a party later in the week. Me, Lady, the cornpups, you and Pee-Bee, Flame Princess, Marcy… everyone else, too! You guys better make it!"

"Of course we will," Princess Bubblegum said fondly. She bowed to Lady Rainicorn. "Farewell, my friend."

Lady bowed in return.

Bubblegum gave a brief look at the cornpups. She opened her mouth, and closed it. She had no idea what to say to a litter of babies. Hurriedly, she said, "Well, see you all later, then!" in the general direction of the cornpups.

"Bye," Finn and Jake said to each other again, smiling.

Bubblegum walked to the Morrow, the loyal (if silently sarcastic) bird waiting for her and Finn.

When the Morrow left, carrying Bubblegum and Finn out of his immediate life, Jake grumbled, "I hate change!" Lady just rolled her eyes. One of the cornpups made a spitting noise. "Hey, stop that… whichever one you are!"

* * *

Later on, as excited candy people moved Finn's stuff in from the moving beasts when they arrived after them (Mr. Starchy foremost among them, even though he didn't actually work there, and Bubblegum suspected that he was somehow annoying the labor golems; an impressive feat, for being incapable of emotion or thought), Bubblegum lead Finn silently through his new home in the Candy Castle, and right into her room.

Finn stopped at the threshold to her bedroom, in her personal suite of the castle (technically, it would be a private suite, but Bubblegum took a relaxed approach to this sort of thing, and it wasn't so much 'private' as 'don't be obnoxious around here'). "Something wrong?" Bubblegum asked, already among her familiar things.

"…I… I'm not sure," Finn said hesitantly.

Bubblegum nodded. "This is… a big step," she said carefully, not wanting to frighten herself or Finn by stating the implications clearly.

"Yeah…" He said, sounding a little dazed. "I know."

Bubblegum paused as she walked behind her changing curtain. "You know," she said as she stripped out of her clothes, and Finn awkwardly looked away and stared at the wall even though she was covered by a privacy curtain. "I was wondering. Do you think it would be weird if I said that I had been planning for this day, or at least one like it, for many years now?"

Finn was silent for a moment.

"Um… if that doesn't sound weird or anything!" Bubblegum said hurriedly, blushing red all over her gooey body. Naked for the moment, she pulled a pair of shorts on, blue and loose around her large hips and equally thick thighs and uncannily like the shorts Finn usually wore.

"What? No, no!" Finn said quickly. "It's just… um… wow."

Bubblegum giggled, pulling on Marceline's gift shirt. She patted herself down; though she had grown in places since she'd gotten this a year or two ago (her body type and height fluctuating with her intake of candy bio-mass) and she was at one of her largest peaks yet, it was still loose and comfortable. "Does that… y'know, bother you?"

"No, course not!"

She giggled. "I was worried about that."

"So…" Finn lingered at the threshold. "How long were you planning to… uh…"

The question was left unasked, but lingered regardless. "To bring you into my room and live with me?" Bubblegum said pointedly. Finn grinned. "Well… for a long time, since I first started to really like you…" She stuck her head out from the privacy curtain, gooey hair flopping around her face as she grinned sheepishly. "So, about two and a half weeks after I met you?"

Finn's eyes widened. "Wow," he said numbly.

"I believe in planning around important stuff," Bubblegum said. "And… I'm sorry that it hasn't always seemed like it, but you are the most important person to me. Never think otherwise." She stepped out behind the curtain and walked purposely towards Finn, and his eyes widened and he blushed, and she grinned at the effect she had on him; she had worn much more revealing things around him (mainly bathing suits, though there was that one time they had visited the Nude Kingdom for various reasons and had sworn to never speak of them to Jake), but never had he reacted so profoundly, blushing and gaping and then grinning helplessly up at her.

She patted out the folds gathering around her waistline and strode easily over to him, Finn looking so small and sweet. Without thinking about it, she licked her lips as her stomach growled hungrily. "You really have no business looking so cute!" She said, grabbing his hand and suddenly aware of how much bigger she was than him. "Have you any idea what it might make me do to you?"

Finn smirked, raising an eyebrow. "I kinda want to see."

She giggled again as he walked over the threshold, into her room, and she picked him up bodily once more, and he was such a delightful weight in her arms. "Oh, you!" She kissed him on the lips, savoring the moment, and with her last bit of restraint she set him on the ground and gestured towards the bathroom. "Now go and get changed before you tempt me to remove your clothes myself!"

Finn giggled and scurried away. She smiled fondly.

In short order, Finn emerged from the bathroom, dressed in the pajamas he favored; red fuzzy coveralls, and she squealed happily, picking him up again. "You are _too cute!_" she exclaimed. "I could just… eat you up! All in a single gulp! And cuddle you inside me, with all my body? _Wouldn't that be fun_?!"

She kissed him again as he wiggled in her arms, her arms thick and strong, and he was totally unable to resist her. Finn giggled, a bit nervously; he knew perfectly well what her eating habits were, and he was aware that she was not exaggerating at all. He knew she wouldn't hurt him, of course… but then Bubblegum didn't share his perspective on what was dangerous or not. He smiled, though, up for anything Bubblegum was into.

She kissed him again, and he leaned into it. Her arms moved up, sliding up his back, and she hugged him warmly as his hands around under her arms and around her sides, not managing to go much more than halfway around her, she was just _so big_. It was tremendously exciting, and Finn giggled as he kissed her and she hugged him, tight and gentle and strong.

Their lips parted, and then Bubblegum rested her forehead upon his. The soft tips of their noses met, their breaths breezing across their lips, and as if on cue they both smile. They rubbed their noses, and gently, Bubblegum stepped back.

Her expansive posterior soon found amble space on her bed and she sat down heavily, not at all encumbered by holding up Finn. The massive bed shifted under the two of them, and Bubblegum giggled, exhilarated at the thought of all her plans and hopes, all her dreams, finally coming to fruition.

Finn giggled as Bubblegum laid him back, settling him onto her back and lying flat on his back. He smiled, head hatless and his hair left to sprawl all over the silk sheets of her bedding.

Bubblegum loomed over him, her hands on either side of him, and she smiled as though she wore a victorious predator or a she-beast who had at last claimed a contested mate, or some peculiar mixture of the two. Either way, she smiled happily. Her body was so large it eclipsed the light over him, and she gently lowered herself onto him. The bed squeaked and Finn squealed as her hips met his own, the much larger princess straddling him in such a way that it was nearly innocent. (Not quite, as little related to Princess Bubblegum's voracious sexual appetite could be considered innocent, and Finn knew full well that he had been sacrificed to her, and he was looking forward to every moment of it.)

She smiled as her large breasts squashed into his front and he gave such a delightful little squeal at the sensation. Fully on top of him, her lips parted just over his face and she had to readjust herself (sliding her body down, hips resting nearly at his knees and engulfing his legs) so she could lower her mouth onto his face and claim his mouth in her lips.

"Welcome home," she said, and kissed him, all sense of other things leaving her until there was only the urgency of this boy and her feelings for him.

* * *

The next morning, when they woke up and cuddled for a long time, both Bubblegum and Finn agreed that this was the best idea either them had ever had in a very, _very _long time.


End file.
